villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Black Knight Ghost
The Black Knight is a villain in the Scooby-Doo franchise. Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! He and the five main characters appeared in the pilot episode of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, which was called What a Night for a Knight. ''He was clad in suit of black armour and was voiced by Bob Papenbrook. Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo find a mysterious black knight that the kids return to the museum. When there, they discover the archeologist delivering the knight is missing, and the knight has come to life. The man behind the Black Knight Armor was Jeremiah Wickles AKA Old Man Wickles, who was using the legend to cover up his art forgery scheme. In the latter episode, Hassle in the Castle, there is a suit armour similar to the Black Knight costume. Scooby-Doo! Classic Creep Capers He is the first boss of the Nintendo 64 version. Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights He is one of the monsters brought back by the Mastermind and the first boss of game. He is keeping Velma Dinkley locked in a wooden cage. Scooby must defeat the knight to save Velma. Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed He appears in the second live-action movie as one of the secondary antagonists. He is the second monster to be brought to life, (the first one being, the Pterodactyl Ghost) along with the 10,000 Volt Ghost and sneaks into Old Man Wickles' manor to await Mystery Inc.'s arrival. He battles Daphne Blake in the manor, using his ghostly sword. He later appears to battle Fred Jones in a joust, riding a horse while Fred uses a motorbike. The Black Knight and 10,000 Volt Ghost then corner Fred and Daphne. Daphne uses some jumper cables to absorb all of the 10,000 Volt Ghost's electricity into the Black Knight, causing him to explode and be defeated, his charred head rolls across the ground and exclaims his mistake with "Oh, crap!". It is unknown what happened to the Black Knight Ghost's still alive head, but when Scooby turned on the control panel on the machine, all the monsters died and the Black Knight Ghost's head likely turned into a costume off-screen when he was outside. Scooby-Doo! Unmasked He is a common enemy in a the Medieval Exhibit Level. Scooby-Doo! Mask of The Blue Falcon His most recent appearance in the Scooby-Doo franchise was during the opening credits of Mask of The Blue Falcon, along with other classic villains. Trivia *He is the very first monster of the Scooby-Doo franchise, first appearing in the very first episode. *It's been a real mystery if the Black Knight Ghost really was Mystery Inc's very first mystery. In Scooby-Doo 2; Monsters Unleashed, Fred declared that the Black Knight Ghost was their very first case. However, in the TV show ''A Pup Named; Scooby-Doo, their first monster that they unmasked was the Green Goo Monster. Also in Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins; their first mystery was a Dark Specter (Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins) which was their principal in disguise. Not to mention in Scooby-Doo; Where Are You?, in the episode; What a Night For a Knight, Fred say; "It look like we have another mystery on our hands." It is possible that; when Fred sayed that the Black Knight Ghost was their first case as Mystery Inc. Gallery Category:Dark Knights Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Monsters Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Thief Category:Supernatural Category:Ghosts Category:Fighter Category:Possessed Object Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Rogue Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Riders Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Evil Creation Category:Telekinetics Category:Bosses Category:Imprisoned Villains